Sweet Moments
by yaoi-tezzone
Summary: Please read,this is a story about Malfoy-Potter family, humor, sweet and cute stories. Warning: cuteness, mpreg, Pussy and sub Draco? Whipped and Dom Harry? Pure humor?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Like I always said… I need a beta!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**

* * *

**

**Sweet Moments**

**Chapter 1 : Like a Fungus**

**

* * *

**

=^ . ^= DRACO =Ǿ_Ǿ= HARRY

* * *

The war had been over for almost two years. Thank to Merlin that the Evil Lord Voldemort had vanished forever from this world. And predictably, Harry Potter became the World Savior, even if he had said for a million times that he was not powerful enough to destroy Voldemort, that he was just the same as regular Magical folks, and that the only reason he could defeat Voldemort was his unbelievable luckiness and his mother's love.

But did they believe him? NO! He swore to God if there would be one more mother who asked him if she could use his name for her baby's name, yet AGAIN! Or if someone asked, AGAIN, that could they hanged his photo in their house for evil repelled charm? He swore to Merlin that he would kill them all! Really!

But leaving the ridiculous matters aside, his life was pretty good. Voldemort had vanished, and his life was peaceful, his relationship with Ginny was also fruitful. That was what he thought…before that event, _before the last week accident!_ Before Draco Malfoy, in one of Ministry's gala, – they loved to held this kind of events after the War, waste of money, Harry personally thought – had climbed on the platform. Harry who was worked as Auror who should be guarding the security could only watched Malfoy with an awed and horrified expression. Then, the most humiliating event happened that day, since Draco bloody Malfoy had given a romantic and awfully sappy speeches about the war and then continued it with declared his eternal love for him. The nightmare…

And since that day…

"Harry do you think I am sexy?"

"Harry...Let's have romantic dinner, please…"

"Haaarrryyy…Do you want to go for a date with me?"

Harry this, Harry that, that was the only words uttered from those pink and kissable lips, NO! _Stop it, Harry, don't go there…_ Harry thought that he would go crazy soon. And what made it worse was that Ginny, _his girlfriend_, only thought the whole 'Malfoy things' was funny. And unfortunately, also the rest of Wizarding world. Well, except Ron, the Blessed Ron. The angry red head almost choked the blond to death after one day, he saw the blond approached him when they went to mission. Unfortunately, the predictable happened, the Malfoy-Weasley's feud was infamous, after all and their bickering had almost failed the mission itself with their loud shout…

One day, Harry had confronted Ginny and asked the dreaded question… Why wasn't she afraid that the blond will succeeded to seduce him? And guessed what Ginny had said…

"Oh, please … Harry. Like you want the sickly blond…"

"W…what…" He sputtered indignantly.

"Oh, please, Harry…Your type was always the tanned one, me, Cho Chang. And just look at Malfoy Junior, he was too pale; almost like he never expose himself in the sunlight's ray. He looked like a leukemia patient, in severe stadium, I must say… Well, if… only if…one day, you admit to yourself that he is gorgeous or you change your preference to a sickly one, which is impossible… You have to admit that he have the worst personality, ever…"

"Besides," Ginny had to drop the last bomb. "You're not gay."

Needless to say, Harry was not pleased with Ginny's arrogance. And Harry didn't want to hear it again… Really since when the red head girl became so pompous. Did she think that Harry was immune to Draco Malfoy's seduction?

Looked at Malfoy, he was gorgeous, Harry mean, really, really gorgeous, with those sinfully slender body and marble skin, and his hair, his silver hair which was almost glistened in the moonlight night.

And his personality? Well, Harry knew how unpleasantly bad Malfoy's personality had been at Hogwarts but now he thought that Draco's spoiled act was rather, nnn, endearing? Yess, that was the right word, he didn't think Draco was cute or whatever…

Oh, who he was kidding… Draco Malfoy was gorgeous, even Harry had to admit that and every man would feel very, very, flattered if someone like Draco constantly threw his gorgeous self at them. And Harry, he was just a normal man. He was afraid that someday his defense would crumble and … and…

Nah, never mind…Like he would let that happened… After all he was not gay, right… Right?

* * *

=^ . ^= DRACO =Ǿ_Ǿ= HARRY

* * *

Harry really hated one of his mentors in Auror department. His tormentor name was Jawkish and he truly had a personality as cruel as jaw! Didn't he know that even the Savior of the Wizarding world needed a vacation or time to relax? NO!

He had to train 24/7 under the unforgiving sun and the bitchy cold wind of night. Really, how much a man could take before he collapsed, especially if there was someone who always took their strength for granted and worked them like a slave? He wanted to became an Auror, damn it! Not a slave-to-be!

So, when he went home for a whole week training in some muddy and soggy country – for infiltration case, his mentor had said – at two o'clock in the morning, he didn't expect someone would waiting him. He was quite surprise to saw pile of rump clothes in front of his apartment door.

The first thing he thought – who was the people who threw their unused garbage in front of his apartment? But his disgust was disappearing when he recognized a mop of blond hair beneath the crumpled clothes and the movement of the said pile of rump clothes. And he was right, beneath the white material, unmistakably, was the extraordinary Draco Malfoy, who had been sleeping cutely.

And cute was not quite the right word. He was angelic. His blond hair laid disarray, his pink mouth pouted cutely, though Harry couldn't understand how a person could sleep with his mouth pouted? And his alabaster skin looked pinkish from the cold. Really, did the blond forget the heater charm, and his cheeks which were looked like a red apple, yummy and delicious.

"Draco..." Harry shoved the blond gently. But the blond didn't even stir from his sleep. So, with a strength Harry didn't know where it came from, he took the blond up and carried him in a bridal style to his apartment. At first, he wanted to let the blond took the sofas but when he saw his innocent and peaceful face he was disheartened immediately. With a sigh, he put the blond in his room and let him sleep in the same bed as him. What Harry didn't realize was a smile that presented in the corner of his mouth almost the entire night.

* * *

=^ . ^= DRACO =Ǿ_Ǿ= HARRY

* * *

Draco was ecstatic, his effort wasn't fruitless. The Adonis Gryffindor finally noticed him. Harry Potter finally opened at him. Actually Draco was quite enamored with the Potter boy since they had met at the Madam Malkin shop. Please, who would want to spend a countless of time and money just to tease the boy you hated? Draco wouldn't, he had teased Harry because he looked so cute when he was flustered and when Harry was angered? Boy, he looked so hot…

At first, he was afraid, especially with his father's hatred toward the Boy who Lived and others significant thing. But, hey, the war was over, wasn't it? And his father was nicely put behind the bar in Azkaban. And, the heir thing you asked? Oh, he just needed to swallow a pint of male fertility potion and let Potter bred him.

And the red head bitch? Oh, he had the perfect solution, apparently, even the Mud, oops, He meant the Muggleborn witch hadn't been too fond with Harry's choice of partner. She was too uncontrollable, too immature, egoistic and etc, etc… Draco didn't care; the most important thing was that Hermione granger, one of Harry best friend had prefer his side and helped him to win over the said Potter boy.

And Hermione, yes, Draco called her that, already, set a date or more likely a trap for the black haired man. The plan was already forming; Hermione would call Harry for dinner and asked him about his feeling for Draco. Then when Harry would say his undying love for Draco, the blond would come and say the same thing. They would become the happily ever after couple and let the red head bitch burned in hell. Hua...ha…ha…ha…

Okay...back to reality. So, right now, Draco was hiding in other table which was covered by some bush or moss or plant, whatever – Draco had to pay the owner so he could grow the bush earlier – and unabashedly listened or eavesdrop their conversation.

"Seriously, Harry. I just asked about your feeling for Draco? You don't need to be so shocked!" _Ahh, blessed Hermione and her brightness, right on the points!_

"Really, Herm…what do you want me to say? And Draco? Since when did you call him his surname? I can't recall your relationship was that good enough for you to call him that…." _Did he hear jealousy in Harry's voice?_

"It doesn't matter if I call him asshole or Draco or some others degrading names." _Hey, he was not that bad_. "The important thing is your feeling for him. I am not stupid, Harry. I know you… And I know the way you look at him…Harry, Harry?"

"But Ginny…"

"Oh, please. You never love him, anyway. Both of you become couple because that was what expected from you. So, both of you did it."

_Please, just a little more…_

"I..."

_Yess…_

"Just be honest with me, Harry. Am I your friend or not?"

_Yes…just a little more and he will say…_

"Okay, okay! Jezz, you people are nosy!"

_Yes, please say I loved Draco…_

"For me…"

_I_

"I always think of Draco…"

_Love you…_

"As a fungus…"

_What!_

And with that statement Draco's little perfect world was crumbled. He was so stunned with Harry's statement that he couldn't even move, couldn't hear and couldn't speak – Well, it was weird for the chatter-box Draco – with a powerless body, he called his house elf, Spiky and ordered him to transport him to Malfoy Manor. He didn't even hear what Harry said to placate the angry Hermione Granger.

=^ . ^= DRACO =Ǿ_Ǿ= HARRY

Harry was worried, for almost a week, he didn't even saw a single strand hair of Draco Malfoy. Indeed, it was really strange, especially since the blond used to follow him everywhere after his mind-blowing confession.

It was weird, and if he was honest with himself, he felt lonely…very lonely… So after the tenth day, he had enough of Draco's disappearing act and decided to comfort him but not before he finished his problem with Ginny.

* * *

=^ . ^= DRACO =Ǿ_Ǿ= HARRY

* * *

_At last,_ Harry thought when he stood in front of Draco Malfoy's room. At first, the house elf who greeted him, didn't even permit him to enter the intimidating Manor. He swore that the house elf, named Spiky, almost bit him savagely. But then, Narcissa Malfoy came to his rescue, well, he didn't know that he would have to owe the Lady Malfoy twice, especially for this kind of matter. Nonetheless, he did it; he came here, after so many wrong turn and trapping room with a dangerous creature in Malfoy super extra big Mansion – the house elf had disappeared a long time ago, leaving Harry alone, the last thing Harry remembered from the said house elf was his rather colorful cursing word – then Harry found Draco's room.

Quietly, he opened the extravaganza door and entered the extravaganza room only to find _his blond_ sobbed silently in his four poster bed.

"Draco…" he called unsurely, because according to the house elf, it was Draco himself, who didn't want Harry to enter. Swallowing, he prepared for the next battle…

* * *

=^ . ^= DRACO =Ǿ_Ǿ= HARRY

* * *

"Draco…" That voice, Draco would never forget it, it was Harry's voice. Surprised, he turned his head around, only to find his assumption was correct. Harry Potter was standing in his room, he was here…

Draco's cry which was ended from his surprise became harder. "Shh…shh…Draco, I am sorry, love. Sorry…Please, please, don't cry. I am here, love…"

"LOVE! HA!" Okay, Draco the betrayed house wife acts was ended here, now it was time for the vengeful Draco. "That's rich, Potter! Especially come from you, the man who said that I am a fungus!" In his tirade Draco never realized a red mark in Harry's face, or more likely a hand-like red mark. In fact, later, when he had calmed down, he would be very very angry to know the meaning of the slap-like mark in Harry face.

"What! Fungus? Draco I've never…"

"Don't lie to me, Potter! Remember last week? In your date? With Granger?"

"Date?" Harry obviously tried very hard to remember it. "Oh my god, you are there! That's why Hermione acted so strange! Both of you, planned it together?"

"Cih, it isn't important! Now, your memory is already coming back. So, right now, I asked you to leave this Manor immediately because if you're not! Then I will personally force you to go! And never, I repeat, never try to find me again because I won't meet you again, EVER!"

And then, Harry did something that Draco didn't expect. In fact, it was the last things Draco would think of from the noble Gryffindor. He laughed and laughed very hard that Draco could almost see the tears in the corner of Harry's eyes.

"You didn't listen…" Like that statement could explain Harry's hurting word.

He shook his head dejectedly. "No. I don't want to listen. Please leave now."

Harry's mouth opened widely then his expression became so serious. Then, Harry grabbed and hugged Draco, almost suffocating him. "NO! Listen to me Draco!" But Draco didn't want to hear, he struggled half heartedly, this was after all, the last time Harry would hug him. "Please…" then he added quickly. "Just fifteen…no, five minutes…That's all I ask from you." Draco nodded, giving up from Gryffindor's stubbornness. He knew that if he rejected Harry's simple question, the Gryffindor would only did some drastic measure to make sure Draco listened to him.

"It is because you didn't hear our conversation until it finished…" Harry said, Draco didn't know why but he thought that he heard a fondness tone in Harry's voice. Draco's heart was fluttered inside, it was liked a thousand of butterfly had fly in his heart. But Draco wouldn't hope, not this time, because the last time he wished, it had been hurting him so much….

"Listen…" Harry said, he grabbed Draco's cheeks and their eyes stared each other, one filled with hope and the other filled with determination. "I said that you are like fungus."

"Truly, fungus is a disgusting plant, well, if you can call it that…" When Draco saddened from Harry's word and tried to struggle from his statement. Harry only tightened more firmly and explained further. "It will always grow no matter what you do. So you just have to annihilate it over and over."

"I don't understand…" Now Draco really wanted to cry. _Did Harry think he was so ugly, ugly like a fungus?_

"Shhh…I am not finished here," He said again, this time more serious. "You have to destroy it repeatedly but sometimes. No…I mean eventually, you will grow tired to destroy it. So the funguses will décor your room entirely, no matter how you curse or sigh tiredly. And it will only matter of time until you will get used with it and finally…" Harry swallowed; it seemed that he had difficulty to utter the last word. "Finally, you will grow fond and probably will feel lonely if it disappears."

"I know…" Harry said hopelessly. "That it is wrong to think you as a fungus but I find it as the most perfect analogue. Draco…you are a fungus. A fungus that already fill my heart entirely. So, please…"

"Never said you don't want to meet me again…Because…Draco Malfoy I lov…"

And Harry's voice was gone completely because at that time, Draco had kissed him breathless. And the saying. "I love you…I love you…" was uttered by the crying blond.

* * *

=^ . ^= DRACO =Ǿ_Ǿ= HARRY

* * *

"So, Harry what do you think about that dress?"

"Nnnh…Harry. Do you think that June is a good month?"

"Harry…What do you like Lilly or Carnation?"

Really Harry swore he would became nuts! His cute, gorgeous and magnificent blond lover had asked about a suspiciously large, I meant really, really, large amount about wedding related questions since months ago. Sometimes, he was afraid that he would be the first groom who had surprise weeding party. Especially, with his unpredictable and slightly neurotic lover and manipulated female best friend…

* * *

=^ . ^= DRACO =Ǿ_Ǿ= HARRY

* * *

And that was why… Today, he brought a beautiful and expensive – nothing was good enough for his lover, after all – engagements ring in his pocket. He couldn't wait to see Draco's expression when he saw it. But he guessed that his fantasy would not be as good as the real reaction his lover would do. Really, life with Draco would never be boring…That was for sure…

* * *

A/N : If you are interested in this story. Please read my other stories and review? Giving a puppy dog eyes here...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Not mine!**

**A/N: Please, a beta! And I need your idea for the next stories since it's just a compilation of one shot, so every idea is welcome…**

**

* * *

**

**Sweet Moments**

**Chapter 2 : So you wouldn't cheat on me!**

**

* * *

**

=^ . ^= DRACO =Ǿ_Ǿ= HARRY

* * *

Draco could only bit his lips when once again; a silly fangirl had approach Harry and asked his signature. Really, becoming the husband of the Boy Who Lived had a lot of disadvantage. If one of the mothers had once again reproached Harry, he didn't think that he could hold to not use the Unforgivable spell.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, could you see my daughter? Isn't she sweet? We just need to find a husband for her, a suitable husband at that…"

Or…

"Harry, look at my son, he just graduated from Hogwarts. Isn't he handsome? He is still single if you know what I mean…"

Argh, he pulled his hair harshly from his head, almost balding himself, the effect from his stress and Harry-induced-headache that was never gone since he was married with Harry, had started to influence him. He hated it! He really, really, hated it… especially since Harry was too nice, he never snapped at those elderly or stupid underage witch and wizard… And Draco knew that Harry would be very angry with him if he hexed those imbecile people, so he bear it, quietly but secretly, he asked his loyal house elf, Spiky, to investigate those people. So, he could hex them later, very, very much later, after Harry forgot their face and he could do his revenge satisfactorily.

"Draco…Draco?"

Harry's voice had stopped his dream about a hundred ways to torture the persistent witch and wizard who tried to steal your husband. Draco, immediately, smiled sweetly at him and asked. "What it is, Harry?"

Harry's face was filed with concern and worry for him. Aww, how sweet… "Are you okay? We could find another restaurant if you want to?"

He held Harry's hand and squeezed it gently. "Nah, I am fine. Let's go inside, shall we?"

But, apparently, Draco should have listened Harry's explanation further but his arrogant and superior self, tended to give an indifference attitude toward everyone, except for Harry, of course.

So, with callous and oblivious attitude he entered the restaurant, only to find himself face to face with none other but the Weasellette… really, life was unfair…

"Weasley…"

"Malfoy…"

Draco smirked at that. "Sorry, Weasley, but my name is Potter now, not Malfoy. I suggest that you too, start to call me with my appropriate name…"

And he had to salute himself when he saw her seething. Weaselette's date, obviously, already thought of the quickest route to run away from the scene from the way he pressed himself further on the wall, trying to make himself invisible.

"Let's go, Harry." Draco said to his husband. "I am sure they already had our place reserved." But when Harry didn't budge, his suspicion was corrected. "Harry?"

"Well, you see, Draco…" Harry fretted nervously. "Uhm…the waitress said that the place is full till midnight. Well, they could give us a table but we have to share it with Ginny and Dean…"

"WHAT!" Draco shouted angrily, and Harry flinched nervously, looking around for the nosy guest who watched them. Really, didn't they have their own drama to bother themselves? Apparently not since his shout gave them unwarranted attention, the blond turned down his voice and said again. "What?"

"But, Draco… "Now, Harry looked defensive. Uh...oh… it was not god when Harry looked like that, just one wrong step and he would be exploded in anger. A common case, lately, since Draco was so insufferable. "I already told you that, and it was you who agreed with the waitress before." Harry looked irritated, crossing his arms in front of his chest and a frown marred his manly face.

Draco gulped; he knew that he couldn't find excuse to get away from this. Harry in this mood always tended to be unpredictable. He was well aware with what Harry's stubborn face meant; he could eat here or not eat at all. Sometimes, his husband could be very mean…

He sighed, defeated. "Fine…" he knew that he acted like a sulking child but he couldn't help it. At last, he let Harry pulled him inside with the Weaselette and her latest boyfriend followed her obediently.

* * *

=^ . ^= DRACO =Ǿ_Ǿ= HARRY

* * *

Harry had to admit that he had more pleasant night than this night. Honestly, it was horrible. Harry could almost feel the tense atmosphere that surround Ginny and Draco, like in a War zone when he fought Voldemort. To make it worse, Ginny was always said inappropriate things, things when she and Harry were still together, which only made Draco glared harder at her and gave an accusing and hurtful stare at Harry's direction.

Even, Dean looked him with sympathy in his eyes. Though, Harry swore that he caught Dean, more than in one occasions, trying to cover his laugh at Harry's misery.

Well, it was his own fault to accept Ginny's bait or maybe Draco's bait? Lately, Draco had become irrational. Just yesterday, he yelled at a ten years old girl who asked his photograph. It was not like Harry liked that kind of attention; he just didn't have the heart to refuse them.

He was aware with Draco's possessive streak. Very aware of it even before they were married, but sometimes Draco's particularly trait annoyed him to hell.

He sighed and looked at his husband; really, he looked like a kicked puppy, a cute one…

Harry promised to himself that he would make Draco remembered that he was the only one harry loved, with a special something he had prepared since last week…

=^ . ^= DRACO =Ǿ_Ǿ= HARRY

Draco was blinded; Harry had put a blindfold so he couldn't peek at all. And only Harry's hand and his word guided him, making sure he didn't trip or fall ungracefully.

He felt his feet stepped at something fluffy and soft, and then a minute later, a wind was blown in his direction.

Carefully, Harry's hand guided him to sit down on the fluffy material. When everything set, Draco felt Harry opened his blindfold. Slowly, he opened his eyes…

And shocked…

Harry had brought him to fly on flying carpet, the one he saw in one of Disney's movies. Harry knew that Draco loved it the first time Draco watched them. He always bothered harry to steal one of those in Ministry's dangerous artifact office. Really, he couldn't understand why the Ministry banned these fabulous creation. The carpet had fly higher and higher until Draco could felt the cold wind of the night. And he could almost felt the moon besides him. Then slowly, the carpet landed. Draco looked around, he didn't recognize where they landed but the view… the view was wonderful...

"Harry…"

"Well," Harry shyly said with his hand ran over his hair, he was nervous as hell. "Ehm... Er…" He took a deep breath to relax his heart. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Draco's eyes were shining like jewelry. "I am not like it. I absolutely love it!"

Harry smiled wider than ever. "Wait a moment…" he ordered Draco. A minute later, the carpet was full with delicacies; all of them were Draco's favorites.

"Harry?"

"Well, uhm…" Harry said again, shyly. "I know that I am not a perfect husband lately, with my busy schedule as an Auror and the frantic fans. I know that you are depressed lately with my action and about how the Wizarding World's population ganged up and tried to separate us. But…" Harry fixed his eyes to Draco's and Draco could feel his sincerity, whether it was from his words or from his eyes. "I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy Potter. And it doesn't matter what people says, I will always love you… Umph… Draco, watch out!" Harry said desperately when Draco jumped him. "We could fall!"

Draco didn't need another word or sentences or action, as long as Harry stayed with him, then everything would be fine.

* * *

=^ . ^= DRACO =Ǿ_Ǿ= HARRY

* * *

Harry woke up from his slumber night; automatically he went to the bathroom. Last night activities, had tire him out; he was thinking that maybe Kingsley could gave him an early vacation.

After their night picnic, Draco had dragged him, immediately to the bathroom and tore at his clothes. Harry tried to compete with Draco's enthusiasm, succeeding at making the blond shout in pleasure again, again, and again…

Merlin, only thinking about last night made him hard again.

Harry decided a long soaked at the hot tube might be good for his sore muscle. He opened his trouser and his underwear, he opened his underwear and stared… he opened his underwear and stared…

"WAAA!" A scream was heard in Potter-Malfoy household. Why? Because… Harry's crown of jewel disappeared. Okay, vulgarly, the hair on his penis and pubic and scrotum had completely disappeared, making him screamed like a banshee.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Sleepily, Draco asked from the door, his hand still rubbed at his tired eyes.

"D…Dr…Draco! My…My…"

"Your what, Harry?" Draco asked, alarmed with how frantic Harry's action.

"My pe.. penis... go…gone…"

"WHAT! It couldn't be! I am sure that it was still there last night, if my hurting arse was the indication…"

"NO! Not my dick! The hair, the hair on my dick is completely gone!"

Draco blinked; he blinked and blinked again…

"Oh, that…" He said calmly then yawned widely, continuing to ignore his husband and continued his sleep.

"What? Wait a minute! Why are you so calm, Draco?" before Draco could leave, Harry had barricade the door from the blond with his body. He had a bad feeling that Draco had some connection with his missing hair.

"Well, obviously… It is because; it was me who shaved it last night."

"W…Wh..w…WHAT!" Harry sputtered indignantly.

"Harry dear, you remember your promise, don't you?" Harry only nodded solemnly. "Well, I believe in your words, you know. It is just _other people_ that I don't believe. So I make my own security measurement. With hairless dick, I am sure no one would touch what is mine. Am I genius or what? " Then the blond leaved the bathroom and his stunned husband. Poor Harry was too shocked even to move.

A couple of minutes later, a shout of… "DRACO!" could be heard in the house. It looked like he had awakened from his stupor.

"Be glad, I am not tattooing your dick with my name." He replied easily to his enraged husband in the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : reviews, reviews and reviews... OH, yeah, if you had some idea, just tell me. I might be wrote it. Though, not in the next chapter. I already knew what I would write in the next chapter. Just one sentences, Harry's suffering wouldn't ended up that easily...

Disclaimer : Not mine!

* * *

**Sweet Moments**

**Chapter 3 : It's worth everything**

**

* * *

**

=^ . ^= DRACO =Ǿ_Ǿ= HARRY

* * *

_**Second month**_

"Harryyyy…" A whining voice wake the black haired man from his deep slumber when he dreamt of chocolate sauces, a ribbon, and a blond lover who purred like a cat.

"WHAT!" He said irritably after he couldn't take anymore the shoved or poked or pushed from his other bed partner. Apparently Harry was really a deep sleeper so only a really hard kick on the shin could woke him up. And sometimes, his bed partner was very gladly to do it for him. Slytherin would always be a Slytherin.

_Oh, no…_His eyes widened in realization. _Shit, please, don't …_

But it was too late because when he turned around to see his blond husband, correction his pregnant blond husband, he could see the puffy eyes and the red checks, and the never left ending tears in his eyes.

"W…why..." Hiks. "I… I ju...just…" Hiks. "I just…" Hiks. "Want…" Hiks. "A… an… Ice …c…cream, y...you…don…don't ha…hav to …yell…" Hiks

"Oh, no, baby!" He sauntered to the blond and almost begged for forgiveness. "I don't mad at you, never! An Ice cream, right? The green tea flavor?"

The blond then peeked from his hand and said cutely. "Really?" he said again, just to make sure. "You won't lie?"

"Of course not. I will take it, just wait for a moment!"

"But Harry.."

"Yes, Draco, dear…"

"I have eaten all of it yesterday. Do you forget it? None of it is left…"

Harry only gritted his teeth and said calmly. "It's okay… I will buy it again. "

And that's why, Harry Potter rode his car, trying to find an open store in this night, no, almost in the morning. He swore that if Draco was not so cute and pregnant, and that the child was absolutely belonged to him, thank you very much; he wouldn't bother to do it.

But when Harry saw how happy the blond was when Harry opened the ice container, it made him felt that it was worth everything, truly. But…

"Harry?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Where is my banana?"

"Banana?"

"Harry, you know I always eat the green tea ice cream with banana…"

_Ohh, how Harry wish it will be over soon…_

_

* * *

_

=^ . ^= DRACO =Ǿ_Ǿ= HARRY

* * *

_**Seventh month**_

He knew something was different when he came back to their apartment. First, it was too quiet. Usually Draco would greet him warmly at the door and asked him whether he preferred to take a bath or eat with him first. Well, four month and doing absolutely nothing in the house, made Draco became like a housewife-type. Though, he wouldn't ever tell it to the blond's face directly, after all, he still loved his live and every part of his anatomy, thank you very much.

Second, he realized that every picture they had hung on the wall had disappeared, he remembered that the picture was still firmly attach on the wall yesterday, especially if they had Ginny, or Hermione, or Luna or a creature with bosom in his chest, namely female.

"Draco? Are you there? Honey…" He called carefully and walked slowly to what he called, only in his mind of course, Draco's sulking room. The blond always said that the room was his painting room but, please… the blond couldn't draw a decent apple even if his live depended on it.

And yes, he was there, his blond kitty. But some frightening and disturbing view caught his attention. In the centre of the room, a bonfire was lighted with some unquestionable material as its wood. Draco himself, only sat a couple of meters away from the fire and stared rather maniacal at the fire or more likely the wood-substitute-materials.

_Yep, there it was, the supposedly, hanging pictures…_

"What are you doing, baby?"

"Burning…"

"Yes, but…"

"How could you Harry," The irrational blond cut off angrily. "You are hanging those pictures of the woman slim figures when your husband is bloated like an ugly balloon! Don't you love me at all!"

Okay, Harry knew he needed a desperate help here. Never mind, that the one, who had hanged it, was Draco himself and that Harry never ever took any part in decorating their apartment. "Draco, honey. Look at me…You are the most beautiful, gorgeous and stunning person in this world, especially now when you are glowing with my child, my child, Draco, in you, our child…"

"Really?"

"Hmm. Really. Now come on. I will tell you about this funny story I had in my work." Harry knew Draco would soon forget this accident in the next morning. Well, he usually forgot. Harry concluded it was one of Draco's strange mood and craving, yep one packet, lads and gents. And the pictures? Well, Harry would never panic, he had a lot of substitute, after all, this was not the first time the blond had burnt them.

* * *

=^ . ^= DRACO =Ǿ_Ǿ= HARRY

* * *

_**Ninth month**_

"Ahhh...I will kill you, Harry Potter! I will castrate you then skin you alive first, so you will know how it feel!"

Well, The black haired man only could grimaced for he was already had his share of pain, with how hard Draco crushed his hand. He swore that his hand was almost become useless from its lack circulation.

"It is okay, baby..." He cooed sweetly, "Just for a little while than we will have our baby..."

"No...I...AAAHHHHHHH!" The hysteric blond screamed again when another contraction hit him. "AAAHHHHH...Son of the bitch!"

Really, hearing the cursed word from the usually cool and pristine blond usually would lift his smile if...if only his hand was not as hurt as now or if the said blond didn't kill him first if he dared to laugh.

"Sshhh...It's okay...baby...Shh..." But his supposedly comforting word only made the blond fury increased.

"Just you see Harry James Potter! After this I won't ever let your hand touch me! You will be the bottom in our relationship forever. Then you can tell me how hurt it is to bore YOUR CHILD! AAAHHHHHHH!" Another contraction, and Harry was saying goodbye to his poor hand. It was broken now. He just wished that he could be released from this pain and the humiliation. Merlin, the humiliation, he could hear the nurse's giggling when Draco threatened his masculinity...

Suddenly, the curtain that surrounded Draco's ward was opened and their, uhm...Draco's Mediwizard, someone who called Waterby or whatnot. It couldn't be helped… Harry's brain and especially his ears had change to mush since they came to hospital whether it was from his panic or Draco's yelling.

"Ehem..." The MediWizard coughed. "It is already the time. Mr. Potter if you could, please go outside for the delivery process. We will start the operation now."

"Yes, Of course!" When he realized he said that aloud and almost too enthusiastically, he repeated that again, this time with a faking somber expression. "Ehem...yess...I mean I will go outside...even if...actually...I...I don't want to...no...not at all..."

Draco eyes became so teary with his dedication. "Oh...Harry..." His grip was tightened, more than before. Harry had to bit his lips so he wouldn't scream bloody murder! Oh, his poor...poor hand...

The Mediwizard only gave him a secretive smile, understanding more than anyone about Harry's pain, after all, he saw it almost everyday. Well, Harry-type husband, you knew…the type of husband that was afraid with his own spouse?

So when Draco released his hand with a great difficulty. Harry had to hold a relieved sigh and his grimace when he saw his unhealthy blue hand.

With a contented and comforting smile to the panic Draco, he went outside. On the waiting room he saw Hermione and Ron worried face.

"Harry, what about Draco?" Hermione questioned, his maternal and woman instinct kicked.

"He was fine, the cesarean will started shortly..." He answered tiredly but his word wasn't comfortingly for the woman, she repeatedly asked others question, which in Hermione's case more than fifty...

"Okay, Hermione...Why don't you buy some tea or coffee to relax our mood. I am sure Harry and I will really appreciate it..." Yess, Harry cried for the blessed Ron Weasley's existence...

With a lot of begging and pleading, Hermione leaved them with a huff to find something for them to eat.

"Thanks, mate..." Harry finally said, relieved.

"No problem. But remember you owe me one."

"Don't worry. I will do the same thing for you three months again..."

* * *

=^ . ^= DRACO =Ǿ_Ǿ= HARRY

* * *

Harry would definitely never regret this. His child Scorpius Caussius Malfoy-Potter was the most beautiful child that was ever birthed. Just asked the nurse if you didn't believe it. Scorpius had a soft silky blond hair, the same as Draco, thanks God, if the child had the same messy hair as him, Draco would surely kill him. His eyes were the color of deep green forest mostly, and he had the angel-like appearance, almost too surreal to live in the world.

But the most beautiful view was when Draco took Scorpius and sang a ballad song to their child. Harry almost wished that he could paint and carved it in his heart forever.

Really, having a child, especially a child liked Scorpius was worth all the pains, the hard work and the efforts. Now, he wondered if he could persuade his blond lover to add another child as Scorpius's brother...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry, for the long update... I have a lot thing to do... exam, paper, etc... It keeps me busy, so I could only update one of my stories, sorry for the short chapter, though...**

**Disclaimer : Not mine!**

**

* * *

**

**SWEET MOMENT**

**Chapter 3: "Harry's suffering..."**

**

* * *

**

=^ . ^= DRACO =Ǿ_Ǿ= HARRY

* * *

"C'mon. Please, just eat it. Look how tasty it looks…" Harry pleaded with his one year old boy, Scorpius. Actually, Harry was always thought about how ridiculous his son name was…But, he didn't dare to anger his husband when the said husband had spent approximately six hours to birth his son.

And the worst of all, his son hated him, not just a simple dislike, Harry had been sure that the kid literally hated him as deep as a year old boy could. He had been trying and almost dying from his effort _for hours_, to feed his child but…regrettably, the food had always ended up at his shirt or glasses or his pants.

"Oh, C'mon!" he howled helplessly which was only answered with a hatred glare from his son. "Just eat the damn stuff!" Harry glared back at his child who sat comfortingly at his baby chair, the mess from Harry's poor attempt to feed his boy, coloring the boyish's face messily but the boy who had the shockingly and disturbingly same features as Harry except his personality, only shut his mouth tightly and intensified his glare. Harry was very tempted to use his wand; maybe with his wand he could use a bind-body spell so his child wouldn't struggle with his poor attempt to baby-feed and opened his mouth obediently or maybe _Imperius_?.

When Scorpius spat again, this times on his glasses, his tolerance had been diminishing greatly, so he took his wand. But…

"Harry James Potter! Put your wand down! NOW!" His husband's voice was yelled at him from the bedroom. It seemed that the blond had a thousand eyes that plastered on the wall of their home and spied secretly on him or Scorpius. Just about a minute later, Draco emerged to their bedroom, his hair was slightly damp from his earlier shower and Harry could smell the soft scent of strawberry emitted from him.

Immediately, the blond took Scorpius and cradled him softly in his arm then glared at his incompetence husband. "What are you doing to my child? Are you trying to hex him! In my home? In my presence? How dare you? Do you want to kill him or something?" Draco's shouts filled the entire house, Harry was sure that hellish voices could raise the dead one… but his feet just stayed there, mouth agape with his husband accusation.

"K..kill..him? But… I just…" Draco intensified his glares and Harry shut his mouth entirely, he was aware that if one word was coming from his mouth then the worst scene that had ever happened in Potter- Malfoy household dynamical would be coming sooner than later...

"NO SEX for you from tonight! And…" Draco continued when he saw that Harry want to protest. "And we will reevaluate your punishment when you can tolerate and tend Scorpius better…" And with that last sentence, the blond leaved the speechless boy er… the man who lived?

Harry almost swore that he could see an evil smile plastered in Scorpius's face.

* * *

=^ . ^= DRACO =Ǿ_Ǿ= HARRY

* * *

"Are you sure you could do it?" A concerned face Draco asked, again, for the thousand time. This weekend Draco had scheduled a reunion with his Slytherin's friends, Harry the ever kind and tolerate husband had said to him that he would watch over the house and also Scorpius. Luckily for him, his mistake one week before had greatly forgotten by the blond with his tremendously effort. Well, he simply catered to every whim and complaint the blond had.

"Yes, mommy." He teased his blond husband. "I will make sure the house and I and Scorpius will stay intact when you came back from your scheming with Slytherin to take over the world."

"Harry!" The blond pouted, agitated with his insensitive husband.

The black haired man only took a helpless sigh. "Okay… Okay… just…Don't be worry. I could take care of everything…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… yes…yes…" Harry only rolled his eyes.

"Harry!" The blond had pulled his neck tie and stared at him intently. "Listen to me! If anything… I repeat if anything happen to Scorpius or my house when I am not here… I know the one who will be responsible…" He glared fiercely at Harry.

Harry gulped silently, and whispered. "Yes, Ma'am... I understood…"

"Good…" The hold was released and Draco gave him one of his enigmatic smiles. "Love you…" and with that he was dissaparated, leaving Harry alone…

_Ah, peace at last…_ that was what Harry thought, before…

"Prraaaaangg!" A sound of broken glass echoed in the silent house.

He sweat dropped. _Or maybe not…_

_

* * *

_

=^ . ^= DRACO =Ǿ_Ǿ= HARRY

* * *

Draco had come home with a cheerful attitude. Well, it's been too long, in his opinion, that he met with his friend. Vincent and Gregory were as big and fat as they could be and apparently, they had succeeded with their security company and could live with their gluttony happily ever after. Pansy had been redoing his plastic surgery since a normal wizard standard procedure could not repair his puggyness, and now he looked like Pamela Anderson, minus the magnanimous boobs, of course. Blaise, the poor Blaise, was in the process of his twelve divorces, his ex woman was rich but lack in brain and posture department, it's a wonder Blaise survived his first night with that woman... Well, money could buy everything, in Blaise's opinion…Theodore, the boring Theodore, well, he was boring, and Draco couldn't remember him very well…

He opened the door to his favorite home, a home that Harry had bought for him. At first, the black haired savior was very skeptical about this old abandoned house but Draco had never been so sure. And he was right, this house was the suited house for them, after appropriate polishing and magic, it had became so enigmatic that even his parent were approved of his selection. Silently, he hoped slightly, very lightly perhaps, that Harry had managed the house hence it wouldn't looked like a smashing ship.

"I'm home…" he greeted his family only found them missing, not even a single greeting came from the house. He looked around and found something he had predicted, a mess place, or maybe a mess house? The whole place looked like it was disturbed by a tornado. Maybe it was true, but a tornado named Scorpius.

Draco found his husband, ehm, his exhausted husband collapsed in one of the fluffy couch he used to sit in his pregnancy months, his adorable but devil incarnated son had been jumped up and down in Harry stomach. The exhausted man only grimaced a little when the jumps hit a pretty hard, translation; the jump had to be pretty constant and long that his husband seemed unperturbed with the supposedly hard jump, or maybe he was just too tired to care...

"Shh… Scorpius…" Draco chided his son gently. "Don't bother your daddy. He was asleep…"

"Dada…tired? Sleep?" Scorpius asked innocently.

Draco chuckled at his prankster son, for a year old boy he was sure more intelligent than his age, but he knew behind his angelic face his son could be more severe than a colic in your stomach. And his naughty son only obedient with him, so Harry was always grimaced his face when Draco ask him to take care of Scorpius. "Yes, Scorpius, don't bother your dada again. Let him rest." Draco sat down so he could saw Scorpius's eyes. "Listen, why don't you play at your toy in there?" He pointed the center of the room where Scorpius's toys lied messily. "And I will be tidied up the place. When I am done, I will play with you, deal?"

"Scorpius, play…" his son smiled and clapped his hand happily. After their 'heart to heart' conversation, Draco took his son down from Harry's stomach and put him gently at the floor. He magicked a soft blanket for his husband and put it on him.

Harry's response was only a murmur of "snotty brat, bad…scorpius." Then he continued his snores. Draco only chuckled at his husband's cute response. He didn't realize that his son had heard what Harry had said and referred the response with himself.

When Draco wanted to start tidy up the place, he felt a small hand tugged at his pants.

The blond looked down and saw his black haired child with his face down. Smiling softly, he asked. "What it is, Scorp? I tell you to play alone while Mommy tidies the place, don't you?"

But Scorpius didn't move from his place, sensing that something was wrong the blond asked his son again." What it is, Scorp?"

Scorpius only stared at him with a somber expression then shook his head at Harry's direction. "Dada…mad? Me…fault? Hate.. me?"

"Oh, no, Scorp," Draco chuckled. "Dada's only tired; when people tired they tend to say a wrong thing, a hurtful thing."

"Dada..otay? No…mad?"

"No, of course not, Scorp. Dada loves you very much…" Draco convinced his son.

"Otay…" Scorpius believed his mommy, after all, his super great mommy never lie to Scorpius.

Draco, amused, watched his cute son climbed up the couch and moved closer to Harry. When they were closer enough for Scorpius likes. His son hugged Harry tightly and then smooch his husband wetly at his right checks. "Dada...otay… Scor…lov…Dada…"

Aww, Draco almost melted from the sweet view, too bad that Harry was too tired to realize it. Fortunately for them, Draco always carried a camera with him, so he could snap a sweet moment like this and show it later to Harry. He was sure that his husband's needless insecurities would be gone when he saw this picture. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay. I made a mistake. First, In chapter 3, I made Harry's first son name as Jullian, actually, it was not Jullian but Scorpius, forgive my mistake.**

**Secondly, mmm, please give me some ideas, or I will not continue this story, since this story originally was a compilation of an oneshot… I need a great deal inspiration to continue this story. **

**Thirdly, please read my fanfic and spread it to another reader, hehehe…**

**Okay, to the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer : Not mine!**

**

* * *

**

**Sweet Moments**

**Chapter 5 : Malfoy's princess**

**

* * *

**

=^ . ^= DRACO =Ǿ_Ǿ= HARRY

* * *

"Daddy...Daddy! Wake up! Daaaadddyyyyyyyyy…" A whining voice had abruptly wake Harry up from his slumber and a heavy weight was placed in his chest. With one blurred eye, he saw his baby girl, Lily Malfoy Potter, a four years old girl right in front of his focus.

His baby girl's face was pouted cutely, her green eyes were shining brilliantly.

"Mmm… What's up? Lily… Daddy mmm…tired…"

"But Daddy, you promise me, you will teach me to bike in Sunday, you forget it, Daddy? Daddy… It's Sunday…Sunday…Sunday…" His daughter continued with her singing voice which was effectively awake his dozy mind.

Slowly, Harry took his wand and muttered a simple Tempus. With a loud groans, he said. "Lily this is only half past five in the morning, 'normal people' " he stressed at his word since his husband could stay awake until three in the morning and stay cheerful to make breakfast for him and their children at seven a.m. "…especially the one who had worked until ten o' clock at the night should not be woken up, right now…"

And with that finishing statement, the black haired man, took his warm blanket and put it back in where it should belong, on top of his body then started his journey to another fairy land.

"Fine!" The black haired girl pouted angrily, she jumped out from Harry then went to the door, her angry foot made a thump thump noise in Harry's sensitive ears. Then she closed the mahogany door with a loud bang. "Then I will go with Mommy and Scorp! Daddy is a meanie!"

"What!" he woke up after hearing those statements. "Lily, I am just kidding! Wait up! Baby!"

And those … started the most hellish Sunday Harry ever had…

* * *

=^ . ^= DRACO =Ǿ_Ǿ= HARRY

* * *

"Are you okay, Harry?" Draco asked, the blond looked concern with his distraught husband. The said husband had put his head comfortably in Draco's lap, and continued his previous sleep. Silently, Draco cursed the Ministry who worked his husband too hard, especially since Harry was promoted as the Head of Auror division, his work hours became longer and longer. Sometimes, he was too tired at the weekend so they never went to their annual picnic or vacation again.

"Hmm?" Harry didn't even bother to open his raccoon eyes, which was caused by the lack of sleep and the overloaded work his department gave him. "W..what?"

Draco only sighed and pulled Harry closer. "Hh, never mind." He said at last. Harry who didn't even have the energy to ask if something was wrong with his husband, continued his sleep undisturbed.

Draco watched his children, Scorpious and Lily, bike, well, Scorpius tried to teach his sister to bike properly. Actually, he never knew the reason why his daughter decided she should know how to bike. They were seldom visited the muggle world, so knowing how to bike properly seemed a little pointless.

But of course, since Lily had asked, then Lily should have. Sometimes, Draco wondered whether they were spoiled Lily too much, since Lily was the only girl in the family, the male on the female always doted on her, luckily, Lily was the sweetness girl Draco had known, almost too Hupplepuff for Draco's taste.

Meanwhile, Scorpius Malfoy-Potter was truly the twin image of him, with Slytherin personality and a vicious streak in him and of course, Harry's stubborness. He was competitive brat and bright child. Though he could be sweet sometimes, though those sweetness never seemed gave to his husband.

Draco smiled, watching both of his gorgeous children together; it was understable that no one couldn't resist the Malfoy-Potter's charms…

* * *

=^ . ^= DRACO =Ǿ_Ǿ= HARRY

* * *

Harry had come back to the lalala world when the unthinkable happened to him, _twice_. Namely, a huge masses load of where placed in his chest almost made him suffocate to death.

His blond husband had gone long ago, to prepare their meal picnic, so this meant that Harry was vulnerable to both of his children's attack. And he was right, when he opened his eyes; he saw a blur of blond haired and a scowled face of his boy, Scorpius.

"Ow, Scorp, what happened? Could you give me a little break?" Harry grimaced at his hurting ribs, it seemed that he had to contact a mediwizard after this picnic, with how much effort his children to wake him up.

A frown was put on Scorpius's face, begrudgingly, he stood up from his Dad's chest and crossed his hand in front of his chest. But when he saw that Harry had prepared to come back to another daydream land, he scowled further. "Dad, what are you doing, he have to protect Lily from the enemy! If we don't hurry something bad will happen to Lily."

Harry was set alight when he was hearing his son's proclamation, his Auror's eyes became so sharp and focused. "What did you say? Someone dare to hurt my Lily, my daughter, right on front of me! Who's that? C'mon Scorp, let show them what the Potter's man could do!"

With those said, the head of Auror stood up and straightened his posture, like a man who was ready to war.

Inside, Scorpius cheered, he knew he could always count on his Dad's predictability action, in times like this.

* * *

=^ . ^= DRACO =Ǿ_Ǿ= HARRY

* * *

"Who is that?" An infuriated Harry asked his blond son.

"An enemy!" Scorpious answered, his hand already gripped his wand tightly, ready to attack.

"How dare him! He tries to poison my cute daughter! Lily, get away from that mangy dog!" Harry shouted maniacally, but thanks to Draco protective bubble no sounds could be heard by two child who stood no further than 10 meters from their hideout, or should Draco said the bushes where his husband and son hiding.

"Just wait! I will skinned him alive and boiled him till his family couldn't recognize him."

"Umm… boys?" The only logical voice said. "Do you realize that the one you want to threaten is just only a four years old boy?" But his warning felt in a deaf ears. "A four years old muggleborn boy? Harry? Scorp?"

Draco could only shake his head in wonder with how both of his husband and son act. When Draco had came back after he prepared their meal for picnic, he only raised his eyebrow in confusion when his entire member of his family had gone, leaving him alone.

After a while, he could see his daughter, Lily, was played with a muggleborn boy from his daycare. Draco always liked that kid, he was polite and well mannered for a four years old boy. Lily also seemed to like that boy, too much in Draco's opinion, but he understood about puppy love. And he never against that idea, it could make his Lily stronger and mature, that was what he thought, until he saw his husband and his son hiding in a bushed not further away from their child. He could only shake his head in wonder with their antics.

Scorpius, he could understand, after all, he inherited both of Malfoy and Potter's characteristic that seemed always became magnet for troubles and his possessiveness was something that not even Draco could compare with. But Harry? Hmm, maybe his sleep deprived mind had affected him more than Draco thought... Maybe, he really should contact the Mediwizard now…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other sides in the park, meaning in Lily and the unfamiliar boy's place…

"So… you could bike now?" the brown haired boy asked the black haired girl eagerly. He never dreamt that he could see Lily in this park, after all this was a muggle park and Lily who came from magical family was seldom to appear here.

"Yes, Daddy had been teaching me. I could bike without their help now…"

"Really? Then from now on you could bike with me…"

"Um…yes." She answered reluctantly since Lily had only learning to bike today, she was not Scorpius, his big brother always seemed so good in everything. Before, Harry had only had to teach him once and he could bike like a pro…

"That's great!" He said happily, biking was his idea, he hoped that now he could become much closer to this girl and they could bike together later. "Mmm… Lily?"

"Yes…" The boy took Lily's hand in his hand and stared at her eyes seriously. (Please, this was a four years old boy we were talking about who like to watch drama too much… forget my sappiness…)

Meanwhile, in the other place, where the Potter-Malfoy family hide …ehm, sat

"How dare him! He took her hand!"

"Did he want to die…"

"Please, Harry? Scorp? Both of you scaring me… Honestly, the boy name is Daniel, he is a good kid, he has the same class as Lily, _he is a good kid…"_ Draco emphasized the "good" word which was honestly didn't even enter the blurring mind of Malfoy-Potter man. "Harry? Scorp?" Draco's praises seemed to angered Harry and Scorp futher.

Okay… Draco had given up, so he decided to magicked some blanket for him to sat comfortably and summon a cup of hot tea in his tea, he sipped his tea frustratingly.

* * *

In Lily and Daniel's place…

"Do you want to become my girlfriend?"

* * *

In Potter-Malfoy family's side…You would heard…

Well, nothing happened… They were too shocked to uttered one word, even Draco was rendered speechless…

* * *

In Lily- Daniel's place…

"Lily…"

* * *

In Potter-Malfoy family's place

"Please say no, say no! Lily, baby, my little girl!"

"No, no! Lily, don't let that pervert contaminate you! Just say no and let your big brother handle him!"

Draco only watched his two favorite men behaved like a primitive man, really those were hopeless. He watched the scene again, ahhh… how cute and sweet, and continued to sip his tea serenely.

* * *

In Lily-Daniel's place…

Lily gave Daniel her most sweet smile. "Yes, of course, Daniel." She couldn't hear the shocked gasps from where the Potter-Malfoy family located.

Instantly, the boy hugged her, in childish way, _of course_, remember they were still a four years old boy and girl.

* * *

In Potter-Malfoy family's side…

"I will kill him!" Scorpius's wand had ignited a red sparks

"Lily you betray your daddy. How could you…Lilllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…" a tears escape Harry's eyes.

Draco… rolled his eyes and continued with drinking his tea.

* * *

In Lily-Daniel's place

"Okay…" Lily answered the boy question simply.

The boy in question gave Lily his most charming smile, completed with his shining teeth.

* * *

In Potter-Malfoy family's side…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT"

Okay, Draco decided his ears had become numb and suddenly loss its capability of hearing…

* * *

In Lily – Daniel's place…

"Can I kiss you?" The cute, the pure, Lily nodded her head then closed her eyes slowly. The boy put his hand on Lily's shoulder and he came closer…closer … and closer…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Potter-Malfoy family hiding…

"Aaaahh… I can't take it anymore. Let's go, Scorp! We will annihilate every pest around Lily!"

"Yes, Dad!"

But before Harry or Scorpius could take another step, a very naughty grass caught their feet, of course, this grass was charmed by the most charming Draco Malfoy. "Geez, both of you, just shut up and watch them silently."

With a swift spell from the older blond, both of the enraged males freezed on the spot.

And the uneven happened, right in the front of the most two protestor, the kiss… the first kiss, Lily's first kiss…

A silent scream echoed in the silent wood…

* * *

In Lily and Daniel's place…

After the sloppy kiss between them, Lilly's check had turned into a lovely shade of pink and a superior smirk was latched into Daniel's face.

"Thank you, Lily." The brave boy said, then his soft eyes turned serious again. Now, he even kneeled in front of the blushing maiden and said those curse words.

"Promise me, Lily. When we grow up, let's get married…"

Silence…

* * *

In Potter-Malfoy family's side…

Silence

* * *

In Lily-Daniel's place…

Silence

* * *

In Potter-Malfoy familys place

Silence

* * *

In Lily-Daniel's place

Silence

* * *

In Potter-Malfoy family's hideout

"WHAT!" Harry Potter, with his unusual and powerful magic had succeeded to release himself from his husband binding spell. His rage had spurred his latent magic and destroyed his confinement. Behind him, his enraged son was followed his footstep, with any 'means' they would protected the blushing maiden from the filthy and treacherous hand of the villain.

And Draco Malfoy, the husband of the said savior, the one whose it magic's level was not so far from the savior, had been trying to hinder the erratic magic and irrational behavior of his son and husband. Praying to God, so that the brave soul of the child was saved from the evil spirit that possessed his husband and child.

In Daniel and Lily's place

Lily smiled his brightest smile and asked Daniel to stand, then…

In Potter-Malfoy family's place

Trouble arise, demon raised

In Daniel and Lily's place

"But… Lily will become daddy's bride… I'm sorry."

…

* * *

=^ . ^= DRACO =Ǿ_Ǿ= HARRY

* * *

Later, much, much later…

The sun had set its brightness for a while. You could see a tall man carried a little girl in his shoulder. They looked like a perfect picture of love and tranquility, like a family should be.

"Daddy?" asked Lily innocently.

"Yes, princess?" the young father tilted his head up to see the beautiful smile of his angel.

"Lily loooooooooooove daddy very much!"

* * *

=^ . ^= DRACO =Ǿ_Ǿ= HARRY

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy had tried to cheer his gloomy son.

"Ehm, Scorp, it's okay, you know… well, ehm… Lily must be also loved you very much."

Scorpius Malfoy glared at his mother hatefully… Draco took a step backward…

Later, a scream, 'I hate you, Dad' echoed at the park.


	6. Chapter 6 PLEASE READ

_A/N :** This is not an update, but please read it, it's important to the continuation of the stories and tell me what you think…**_

Hello, I'm sorry because I took a long time to update… My notebook was broke a while ago, and I lost all my data, making it hard to continue the story. But at last, the memory was intact and they could retrieved it. But since it's been too long, I need a new adjustment and whatnot into the new chapter.

BTW, the **new chapter would be released in December 24****th** as my present for Christmas. And I know lots of people would be complaining, but I had a new story, and it was _super dark_, with a strong theme_, incest, non-con, BDSM, creature fic_. I already made three chapters and I wonder whether I should post it or not.

**Sweet Moments** would not be update for a while since my mood had been gloomy this year, without any single happy moment, maybe next year would be a good year for me.

And I also had lots of plots I want to explore, please tell me what do you think is good enough and I will write it.

And please don't worry, I've decided**_ I'll try to update regularly_**, once every week or every two weeks, but I won't know what stories I'll update though… Well, you could requested it, and I'll think about it…

Right now, I've got 1 chapter of Majestic's Wish (almost finish), 3 chapter of new stories (don't know will be posted or not) and in the process of making humour stories (please choose plot 1, 2,3 or 5)

**_MY YOUNGEST BROTHER, MY SUPER LOVER_**

_#Plot 1 : Suddenly, 2 years after both of his parent's death, 21 years old Harry Potter, the number one host in Gion club, was called to Canada by his aunt who's telling him that he had a new brother, a 13 years old brother, who's wild, untamed and almost primitive, Draco. Harry with his over protectiveness and mothering toward the uncaring, apathetic Draco, this relationship maybe leading toward something dangerous._

_Warning: AU, non-magic, shota, sort of incest, Ron & Ron as a Harry young twin brothers (split Ron into two person =.=;; ), a little angst? Overall, this is a __**cute**__ story... _

_This was adapted fom BL manga super lover, read it, it's cute n sweet ^_^_

**_PROTECT THE KNIGHT _**

_#Plot2: Draco Malfoy was number one target in their Hogwart magical Academy for boys, he was dubbed as the blond angel and attacked by numerous adoring masses everyday. Thanks Merlin that he had his kinight in shining armor, Harry Potter, otherwise his chastity had long gone by now. Too bad, a __spell__ had gone awry in the Academy and turned his knight and half of the school into girls. Maybe now was the time for Draco to protected his friend__'__s chastity..._

_Warning:__**cute**__,__AU, __gender-bender, Dom/Sub_

**_THE EGOISTICAL GAME_**

_#Plot 3: After the final bttle, Harry Potter leaved the Wizarding World, leaving everything behind, the nosy reporter, the manipulative Ministry, his friend, his adoptive family, __and his one night lover, Draco Malfoy. 10 years later, he was back as James Black, Lord of Black, and decided he needed a life partner. Draco Malfoy was the obvious choice but he needed to make sure that the blond didn't came to him only for wealth and fame. And if Draco was hurted in the process, then so be it..._

_Warning: very __**angst**__, super sad fic, poor (I mean literally poor Draco)/Rich Harry_

**_30 CM DIFFERENCES_**

_Plot 4 : Draco Malfoy is the most sought out submissive in the entire Britain if it was not for his horrible personality, he almost burn his suitor into fried meat, destroy an airplane, and almost broken national treaty between Britain and France. Draco never wanted to be a sub! He was a dominant and free person, and he definitely won't submitted into Harry Potter's hand, his archrival since school, especially if there was this 30 cm difference between him and the said Gryffindor._

_Warning: very spoiled and drama queen Draco, shorter but masculine Harry, __**humor**__ fiction._

**_THE DEVIL IS ANGEL _**

_Plot 5: Harry Potter is really really cute, with big green eyes, short, petite figure and messy hair, he looks like a dark angel. He was seventeen but lots of people thinking he looked like fifteen years old, blamed the Durdley for that. But no one dare to anger him, after all, he was the one who had vanquish Voldemort, twice._

_Draco Malfoy had become an outcast after the second war, still he didn't let it bother him, he strived for the perfection, study hard, ignoring the jabbing and loneliness in Hogwarts. People said Draco was like a cold ice statue, cold emotionless and apathetic. _

_One day, Harry decided he wanted the blond to become his, and no one could stop him, he will use everything, even force._

_Warning: non-con, chibi angelic but seme Harry/ taller but uke Draco, errr although there;s a noncon in this fic, this is absolutely a __**humor**__ fic LOLOLOLOLOL _


End file.
